10 Channy SongFics
by Channyx1D
Summary: 10 songs turned into Channy Song-fics. You may suggests songs. Experience how meaningful the songs are to Channy. I don't Own anything except the ideas.
1. One Thing

**Hey everyone. I'm making a multi-chapter songfic with 10 songs. By the way, this is for LOLChanny819**

**Song One: One Thing by One Direction**

**(Chad's POV: all)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've tried playing it cool<strong>_

_**But when I'm looking at you**_

_**I can't ever be brave**_

_**Cause you make my heart race**_

I was walking down the halls of So Random, trying to find the bubbly brunette, Sonny Munroe. I always had a huge crush on her since the first time I knew her. She makes my legs feel all jelly like. When we do our 'Good, Good, Fine, Fine' fights, my legs started to melt. I had to pull it together which is very hard. Her eyes are so chocolate brown that I would melt in them.

I found her sitting in her dressing room reading the new 'Tween Weekly' magazine. I knock on the door frame and she looks up from her magazine and smiles.

"Hey Chad." My best girl friend says. Yeah she is my GIRL FRIEND with a space between girl and friend. We actually became friends although we're supposed to be enemies.

"Hey Sonny. How's it going?" I say nervously.

"Great. You?" She responds.

"Awesome. When's rehearsals?" I ask her. She looks at me confused. Oh no. Jelly legs.

"Didn't you just see it an hour ago?" She asked.

"The next." I say.

"That was the last." She said, still confused. Oops. I must've been so nervous I forgot.

"Sorry. Just got distracted from yours and mine." I say. I then run out of the dressing room with Sonny looking at me weirdly.

**_Shot me out of the sky_**

**_You're my kryptonite_**

**_You keep making me weak_**

**_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_**

I can't believe it. I feel like superman being hit by a kryptonite. My legs are jelly when I see her and they aren't when I don't. She makes me so weak. I really hope she didn't notice. I bump into someone and saw it was Sonny's cast mate, Blondie or whatever.

"Watch where you are going, Cooper." She snaps. I ignore her and ran but I swear I heard her say, 'Why can't he just tell Sonny that he likes her OR admit it?'

What? First of all, I don't like Sonny.

...

...

...

Okay, maybe I do but no one can know that. Second... I got nothing. All I know is that she is my kryptonite.

**_Something's gotta give now_**

**_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_**

**_That I need you here with me now_**

**_'Cause you've got that one thing_**

I really want to tell Sonny how I feel about her but I'm afraid that when I ask her out, she would reject me. And CDC doesn't do rejection. It has to be something that explains to her. I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

I head for my dressing room. On the way, I heard someone sing, 'I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, Cause you make my heart race.' I try to find who it was and saw Chastity singing.

"What are you singing?" I ask her.

"One Thing by One Direction." She said.

"Who are they?" I asked. Chastity gasps.

"You don't know them?" She asked, shocked. I shook my head. "They are awesome singers. Their songs may help you with your Sonny situation."

"What? I don't have a Sonny situation." I tell her. She ignores me and starts walking off. I went to my dressing room and sat on the couch.

**_So get out, get out, get out of my head_**

**_And fall into my arms instead_**

**_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_**

**_But I need that one thing_**

**_And you've got that one__ thing_**

_Sonny and I were walking down the beach._

_"This is amazing, Chad. I like this side of you." Sonny said._

_"Well, Sonny, I really like you." I say to her. She smiles._

_"I like you too, Chad." She says. We both start to lean in until... _

There was a knock on the door. Darn it. It was just a dream. I got off the couch and went to the door. I opened it and found Sonny standing there.

"Hey, Chad. You ran out unexpected." She said with a worried tone. I felt my legs starting to slip. Oh no. Not the jelly legs again.

"Yeah sorry. It's um, Never mind." I said. I have no excuse for my unexpected run away.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Well, it's just so happens I got to like this girl ever since I saw her. Now, I love her. But I don't know how she feels about me." I said. Then, a look of shock, hurt and happiness comes to her face.

"You don't know how she feels like because you are not showing it to her. Give her some ideas that you like her." She said with hurt, sadness and a fake happiness.

"But what if.."

"Chad, show her your good side. That may work." She smiled a sad smile.

"Are you okay? You seem sad." I ask her. I do hope I'm not the cause. I can't stand to see her sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give the girl some chocolates and flowers and tell her how you feel." She said without a change in her tone. I want to tell her that the girl is her but I have to wait.

"Okay, thanks Sonny." I said. She smiled and walked out. I got out my phone and text my cousin, KC. _KC, I need help. - Chad_

I hit sent and got a reply a minute later.

_What do you need help for? To ask Sonny out. - KC_

_No. I want to show Sonny how I feel. I got advice from her but I'm not sure if I should use it. - Chad_

_You should. So that she can be happy. - KC_

_You're no help. - Chad _

I ignored KC's incoming text and went to buy Sonny's favorite flowers, Roses.

**_Now I'm climbing the walls_**

**_But you don't notice at all_**

**_That I'm going out of my mind_**

**_All day and all night_**

After buying he roses, I made Josh deliver them. I then went to rehearsal but I keep screwing it up. I've lost my mind.

"Chad, what's up with you?" Mike, our director asked.

"I don't know." I said. I thought about Sonny. I thought about her and her past boyfriend that broke her heart. I went to the smoothie bar and started toppling over the tables.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Marta yelled. I was out of my mind.

"SHUT UP, MARTA." I yelled, surprising everyone, including me.

"What has gotten into you?" Ferguson asked.

"I don't know." I said. I ran to my dressing room and surprisingly slammed the door. I was loosing my mind. And it happened last night it happened when Sonny was in my mind.

**_Something's gotta give now_**

**_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_**

**_And I need you here with me now_**

**_'Cause you've got that one thing_**

**_So get out, get out, get out of my head_**

**_And fall into my arms instead_**

**_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_**

**_But I need that one thing_**

**_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_**

**_And come on, come into my life_**

**_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_**

**_But I need that one thing_**

**_And you've got that one thing_**

**_You've got that one thing _**

She's always in my mind. When I think bad things that happened to her, I do bad things. Whenever I think of good things, good things always happen. What had happened to the world? I just wish she was my girlfriend already. Then I don't have to think about she should be mine. I should stay strong. A knock was heard from my door. I opened it and saw Sonny.

"Chad, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I say nervously.

"I heard about what happened. Chad, is it the girl who you like?" Sonny asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'. Who is she?" She asked.

"You." I say softly but loud enough for her to hear. She looked shocked happy and surprised.

"What?" She asked, trying to assure herself what she heard was right.

"It's you. That's why I wanted to be friends with you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way." I said. She looks at me. The next thing she did surprised me because she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME. I'm on cloud nine.

"I like you too, Chad." She says happily. I smile.

"Pick you up at eight?" I ask her. She nods and leaves the dressing room.

**_Get out, get out, get out of my head_**

**_And fall into my arms instead_**

**_So get out, get out, get out of my head_**

**_And fall into my arms instead_**

**_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_**

**_But I need that one thing_**

**_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_**

**_And come on, come into my life_**

**_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_**

**_But I need that one thing_**

**_Yeah, you've got that one thing_**

I finally asked Sonny out. BEST EXPERIENCE of my life. I jump up and down and started celebrating. I saw Sonny left her iPod and I picked it up. I saw on the playlist 'One Thing by One Direction' song and started playing it. After listening to it. I started to like them and kept her iPod in my pocket in give it to her on our date tonight. I went out of my drssing room, singing the song.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race ..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first Song-Fic. Nine more song-fics coming your way. Also, please suggest a love song that fits Sonny and Chad. Sorry if it's kinda boring.<strong>

**Next Song: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

**Thanks for the reviews. It warms my heart.**

**Swac twilight14: I might use that for the fourth song since I already have in mind the third.**

**Song Two: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

**(Chad's POV: All)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're insecure,<br>**_

_**Don't know what for,  
><strong>_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
><strong>_

_**Don't need make-up,  
><strong>_

_**To cover up,  
><strong>_

_**Being the way that you are is enough,**_

I walk to the Prop House and got greeted by my wonderful girlfriend.

"Hey Chad," She says perkily.

"Hey beautiful," I say to her. She blushes.

"Chad, I'm not that beautiful," She said.

"I hate to admit it but your boyfriend's right. You are beautiful," Tawni said suddenly.

"See. Even the fashion queen said so," I pointed out to her.

"Hey." Tawni snaps.

"Why can't you see that you are?" Zora asked her.

"Because I am not. I am wearing make-up. That's why," Sonny says.

"Sonny, you don't really need make-up to be beautiful. You are naturally beautiful," Nico says. Grady nods along with Nico.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
><strong>_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

Sonny still kept denying that she's beautiful. I mean, even her cast mates, Marshall, Mr. Condor(weird), Dakota (even weirder) and everyone else say so. Well, except Marta because she's jealous that I'm dating Sonny and not her.

"Sonny, everyone agrees. Why do we even have to make a big deal out of it?" I say to her.

"Chad, you were the one going all around the studio asking if I was beautiful or not," Sonny points out.

"I know but I want you to know that you are." She smiles and looks at the ground.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><strong>_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><strong>_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

Sonny is like the sunshine of my life. No one has ever done that. Every girl I dated was because they had a massive crush on me. They were all the same until Sonny came along. I can tell you, she is the one. The way she flips her hair is amazing that I daydream about her doing it in slow motion. Well, it is obvious that when she looks at the ground, she doesn't know that she is.

"Chad, why do you have to keep asking everyone if I'm pretty or not?" Sonny whines as we walk down in the halls of Mack Falls. I ask a stranger if Sonny was beautiful or not and she said yes, she is. "Thank you," Sonny says to the stranger. When we were out of the stranger' sight, she smiles sheepishly at the ground. Oh my gosh when will she realize it.

"Chad, stop making everyone say that I am beautiful," She says, irritated and annoyed.

"Okay," I say. I saw some random person and the person, "Do you think this girl is beautiful?" The stranger nods and Sonny groans and walk away.

"Wait for me," I called after her.

_**If only you saw what I can see,  
><strong>_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
><strong>_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

If only Sonny would believe that she is beautiful, she would know why I lo-like her. Like, not love. Love is a strong word. I'm looking at her I can't understand why she doesn't think she is beautiful. If she weren't, I wouldn't date her, I think. She caught me looking at her.

"What?" She asks.

"You are so beautiful," I say to her.

"Chad, I'm not…" I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it," I say, raising a hand telling her to stop talking. Although she doesn't admit it, it kind of makes her more beautiful if that's possible.

_**So c-come on,  
><strong>_

_**You got it wrong,  
><strong>_

_**To prove I'm right,  
><strong>_

_**I put it in a song,  
><strong>_

_**I don't know why,  
><strong>_

_**You're being shy,  
><strong>_

_**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**_

I try to convince her that she is what I say she is but wouldn't listen. Every time I bring up the topic, she would just ignore me and continue what she is doing.

"How can I prove you wrong? I tried one thing but that didn't work," I say to her.

"I don't know. Try to convince me through a song," She says. I suddenly knew the song but had to turn it done when she said, "Other than 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction."

"Come on. That song is perfect for this situation," I say but she ignored me again.

What's even weirder is that she can be shy around me sometimes. She would even turn away when I look in her eyes. I've been her boyfriend for half a year and her MU for the other half but she is still shy around me? That is completely weird. I mean seriously. Even when we do our fights we look in each others eyes. There is something wrong with her.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
><strong>_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><strong>_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><strong>_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,  
><strong>_

_**If only you saw what I can see,  
><strong>_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
><strong>_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_**

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><strong>_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><strong>_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><strong>_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><strong>_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
><strong>_

_**If only you saw what I can see,  
><strong>_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Desperately),  
><strong>_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,  
><strong>_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,  
><strong>_

_**Oh oh,**_

That's what makes you beautiful

The same thing happened everyday until one day, she said.

"Chad, you were right. I am beautiful."

"Why wouldn't you be? I mean, I wouldn't date you if you weren't, right?" She nods, understanding. She finally thinks she's beautiful. I wonder why she didn't believe before and she did only now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the second song. I want more reviews please. By the way, the next song is still One Direction but don't complain, it's truly a Channy meaningful song.<strong>

**Next Song: I Wish by One Direction**

**Warning: The next song is kind of heart breaking. Well, I need to try heart breaking songs too. Haha. Anyway, remember, each song-fic is a different topic so it's not related.**


	3. I Wish

**I'm back so...uh... usual...**

**I Don't Own Anything**

**Song Three: I Wish by One Direction**

**Warning: Like I said in the last chapter, this is a sad song so this has a sad ending.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>He takes your hand<em>**

**_I die a little_**

**_I watch your eyes_**

**_And I'm in riddles_**

**_Why can't you look at me like that?  
><em>**

I'm in love with my enemy, Sonny Munroe. She is a wonderful girl. Problem is she has a boyfriend, James Conroy. Why is she dating that two-timing-jerk. I know I am but I would NEVER do that to Sonny because I love her. Apparently James was able to convince her he changed. She may be convinced but we, and I mean the Randoms and I, aren't. We never put to trust on that guy. Now that they have been dating for 1 year, the Randoms are convinced. Naive people.

One day, I saw you walk in the Studios and he was taking her hand. And she seemed happy with it. I can't help but have a little jealousy. Okay, a LOT of jealousy. I mean, that person is so wrong for her. Then, Sonny looks at him with lots of love in her eyes. Unlike when she looks at me, she wants to kill me. Ouch. Those eyes burn my heart and soul.

Why can't she look at me like how she looks a that jerk.

**_ (Na na na na na)_**

**_ When you walk by_**

**_I try to say it_**

**_But then I freeze_**

**_And never do it_**

**_My tongue gets tied_**

**_The words get trapped_**

Before he became her boyfriend, I always wanted to tell her I love her but then, I chicken out and don't say it. And CDC doesn't chicken out. My tongue gets lost of words and the words I'm looking for is trap with all the other words. One reason is because when I try to say it to her, I end up saying something else. Like the time we got SPS due to Blondie's skinny jeans. I tried saying I love her but end up saying about the books. And I still remembered it like it was yesterday...

_"Sonny, Sonny come here," I say. Sonny comes and holds my hands._

_"If I don't make it, I just wanted to let you know that..." I pause. She motions for me to continue._

_"I love..." I can't say it._

_"Yes?" she says, waiting._

_"I mean, I deeply love..." You're almost there Chad. You can say it._

_"Go on," she motions. Here it comes._

_"That more kids will be reading less books because of Chad Dylan Cooper," I say. And there it flies away._ **(Sorry if I got some statements wrong)  
><strong>

When can I say it to her?

**_ I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_**

**_Whenever I'm near you  
><em>**

My heart starts to beat fast when I see her, even if she is with James. She just makes me nervous so much, I get distracted and lose words to speak. My heart beats really fast that I can hear it. Maybe even they could. See what Sonny has done to me?

**_ But I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_Tearing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_Whenever you kiss him_**

**_I'm breaking,_**

**_Oh how I wish that was me_**

During the Condor Studios Prom, I was planning on taking Sonny as my date but she brought along _James._ Then, when a slow song came on, I wanted to ask her but again, she danced with James. They slow danced and I start tearing up. I'm starting to fall apart because of how Sonny enjoys the moment. Her hands are around his neck and is leaning against him. His hands are on her waist and is cuddling to her. Her eyes are closed which means she's enjoying the moment.

After they danced, They looked at each other and kiss. **(It's like the one in Sonny With A Kiss. Sonny and Chad hug, they pull away and kiss except this time, it's James instead of Chad) **My heart breaks more and I look away because of two things. 1) I can't stand them kissing and being together; and two 2) I don't want anyone, especially them to see me crying. That's the last thing I want everyone to know. I leave the area, heartbroken and in tears.

**_ (Na na na na na) [2x]_**

**_ He looks at you_**

**_The way that I would_**

**_Does all the things, I know that I could_**

**_If only time, could just turn back_**

How James looks at Sonny is how I would look at her if that were me. He does the things I could even do for her. It's either that He can read me or it's just that we have the same ideas. I really do hope that Sonny would break up with him soon. I just can't stand it. If it were possible, I would change the time and turn it back. I would make Sonny mine and not James. That would seriously make my day or life.

**_ Cause I got three little words_**

**_That I've always been dying to tell you _**

I have always wanted to tell Sonny 'I love you' but I can't anymore because of _James_. Ugh. That dude ruins everything for me. I wish he was dead. Then, I'll be able to tell Sonny how I feel. I've always wanted to say it to her since I started loving her. Why does it have to be so complicated?

**_But I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_Tearing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_Whenever you kiss him_**

**_I'm breaking,_**

**_Oh how I wish that was me_**

**_ With my hands on your waist_**

**_While we dance in the moonlight_**

**_I wish it was me_**

**_That you'll call later on_**

**_Cause you wanna say good night_**

I stay in my room at my mansion (What? You think I live in a apartment or house? That's not how CDC rolls) thinking of what would happen if Sonny were my girlfriend. I'd imagine us dancing in that studio's prom under the moonlight and enjoy ourselves. My hands are around her waist while the moonlight shines down at us. We would have a very special time.

Then, Sonny would call me every night to talk about things happening or how the day was. Then, we'll say to each other good night after the phone conversation.

**_ Cause I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_T_****_earing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_ But I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_Tearing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_Whenever you kiss him_**

**_I'm breaking,_**

**_ Oh how I wish_**

**_ Oh how I wish_**

**_ Oh how I wish, that was me_**

**_ Oh how I wish, that was me _**

Every night, I have a nightmare or two and would always wake up in the middle of the night.

Before I go to bed, I say a prayer (wish, actually) then cry myself to sleep. It was always a cycle. I will cry silently until I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That was sad. Poor Chad. Heart broken, crying to sleep, I don't want to be in his situation. If you thought there was a happy ending, you thought wrong. I'm making it a bit realistic because not everything and everyonew has a happy ending. <strong>

**To make up for the sad songfic, the next song is a happy song to make you feel better.**

**Next Song: How We Do This by Sterling Knight (YAY!)**


	4. Author's note

**Guys, this is not a chapter but an author's note. I have a huge problem. I really have ideas on how to continue the stories anymore so I need your help. I need you guys to PM me some ideas cause I ran out of them. I'm sorry about the delays of the chapters and for not informing you sooner. I was busy even on summer vacation and the more now since I have school. I really need your help. Shout outs shall be given to this. **

**Also, there might be a possibility I may NOT be writing multi-chaps or stories. I'm sorry but Since the end of Sonny With A Chance and So Random, I was trying to keep my faith in them but sadly it faded to my new obsession, better yet, 'dedication'.**

**A great possibilty of the things mentioned may happen. So, if ever you want me to continue writing, please PM me some ideas and all. I hope you understand.**

**- Monique**


End file.
